Kaval's Moment
by WhiteAsukalover
Summary: Kaval has had it with how WWE uses him and asks for his release. 3 months later he gets one last chance. Can he cash in on it? Kaval X LayCool.


_A/N: Hey guys. White here with another WWE one-shot. This one focuses on former WWE Superstar Kaval and his real-life release back on December 23, 2010. The story starts out very angst-filled, but gets happy later on with a surprise twist. Wanna know what it is? You'll have to read this and find out!_

John Laurinaitis was in his corner office when he heard his phone ring, "Hello?" He answered. It was a Wednesday night as John was busily typing away on his computer, filing away various Superstar reports such as releases and Superstar injuries.

"Hello John." Came the voice of Kaval, the sadness in his voice clear. He truly didn't want to make this call but he felt as though he had no other options. Kaval had debuted on Smackdown in September, and had accrued very little success, earning just a single win since leaving NXT on the November 19 edition of Smackdown defeating the Intercontinental Champion, Dolph Ziggler.

Afterward Kaval would invoke his guaranteed title shot from winning Season 2 of NXT against Dolph Ziggler for the Intercontinental Championship at Survivor Series on November 21 but would lose after Dolph illegally pinned him. Back in October Kaval had won a slot on the Smackdown Bragging Rights team, but would immediately lose it to the debuting Tyler Reks.

"Brandon, what's going on?" The vice president asked politely, referring to Kaval by his real name of Brandon Silvestry. John was surprised that Kaval would call him because he had no prior appointments with the young superstar. He would hate to lose a talented young superstar like Kaval due to the latter leaving WWE. He hoped that wasn't the case.

"Well John, there's something important I need to discuss with you. Could we have a meeting before Smackdown?" Kaval asked, trying to keep the sorrow out of his voice.

"Sure, I'll schedule you in." John answered politely, having no idea what Kaval had in store for Friday night. He just hoped Kaval hadn't given up hope on his WWE career just yet.

"Thank you John." He answered, though inside his heart was figuratively breaking. He loved the WWE, but with the creative team having nothing for him, what was the point of staying? A thought then crossed his mind. Layla and Michelle his NXT pros would be heartbroken. Kaval hated the thought of leaving them, but he needed to advance his career, and jobbing to every superstar on the roster and losing his championship match at Survivor Series to that bleached-blonde idiot Dolph Ziggler would never do that. He truly wanted to stay but he refused to stay with a company where all he'd be used as was enhancement talent.

"You're welcome Brandon," John replied, "See you on Friday." He answered, though he was curious what Kaval had in store.

"Thanks." Kaval replied hanging up with a sigh. He truly dreaded Friday night because of the fact that it would now be his final night in WWE. He knew his pros LayCool would be heartbroken, but he had no real desire to stay with a company where all he did was job out to his opponents and being cheated out of his sole title chance. Later that night Kaval settled into a fitful sleep, his little success in WWE haunting his sleep.

The following day, Kaval packed his bags as he kept to himself, not talking to anyone not even his WWE Pros, figuring it would be best if LayCool didn't know of his situation until he was officially released. Kaval sighed as he settled into bed that night, knowing it was likely his final night in WWE.

The next night John Laurinaitis was in his office, organizing the latest reports of the FCW wrestlers, just to kill time before Kaval showed up, totally unaware of what was in store. The most he expected was for Kaval was to restructure his contract.

Kaval knocked on the door, his gaze sad. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. It was for the best...right? He would miss his NXT pros dearly as secretly he'd fallen in love with them, but he knew it was obvious WWE would do nothing but continue to misuse him and disrespect his abilities as a wrestler. It was time for him to move on and maybe someday he'd be able to give the WWE another shot, but for now his mind was set on leaving.

"Come in," the vice president said. John mentally prepared himself for what was to come though he had no idea at all what Kaval's desires were.

Kaval walked in his gaze somber. This was basically it for his WWE career. All he had to do was make his intentions to be released clear and his WWE career would be over.

Just Kaval's facial expression alone made John curious, he wasn't used to seeing any of his employees have that look when they stepped into his office, "So Brandon, what did you want to talk to me about?" He asked politely. He hoped his fears of Kaval wanting to leave wouldn't come to fruition but Kaval's expression made him incredibly uneasy.

"I really didn't want to do this John, but I feel I have no other options. I've come to ask for my release." Kaval answered, keeping the sadness out of his tone for now. He had gone over his options in his head numerous times but each time he'd come to a single conclusion, WWE had nothing for him so his best option was his only option - leave and hope to get another chance in the future.

This came as a surprise to John. Very rarely did he have an employee come to him and ask to quit. Normally they came to him to try and get resigned or get some vacation time but this was out of the ordinary, "Any particular reason why you want to do this?" He queried, the surprise now clear as a bell in his voice.

"Yeah. I've asked creative to get me in a storyline where I actually win a few matches, but all they said was sorry we have nothing for you. It's ridiculous John, you've seen my work in the Indies, you know how talented I am. Why am I being booked as a complete joke?" Kaval growled, the bitterness and passionate anger in his voice obvious.

"I am not denying your abilities Brandon we just don't have any logical opponents for you to defeat. At least as far as storylines go." John answered, trying to quell the young superstar's anger.

"What about Ziggler? He cheated me back at Survivor Series!" Kaval snarled, not letting Laurinaitis off the hook for a second. He wanted answers for his extremely poor booking and he refused to leave until he got them.

"Dolph was already scheduled to be a pro on the fourth season of NXT before he was even booked to face you and we needed at least one champion for the show." John replied, explaining why Dolph had gone over Kaval at Survivor Series.

"I could've been that champion John, and you know it!" Kaval snapped.

"You're not ready to be champion. You've barely left NXT." John calmly countered Kaval's words.

"How am I not ready? I have way more experience than Ziggler. I've worked my way up to WWE from the very bottom. Bryan's the United States champion and he hasn't been back that long." Kaval argued vehemently.

Daniel Bryan was one of Kaval's fellow Indies teammates. Daniel had been part of The Nexus when they debuted back on June 7 but was released shortly thereafter only to return at Summerslam and was instrumental to Team WWE's victory at Summerslam over The Nexus, while Kaval at the time was competing on NXT.

After Daniel's team had won at Summerslam, Kaval was the first to call him and congratulate him on his victory, just as Daniel would do a little over 2 weeks later when Kaval won NXT.

About 3 weeks later, Daniel would win the United States title from The Miz at Night of Champions on September 19, and Kaval couldn't be happier for his friend. He had hoped that he too would earn championship glory like his friend, but apparently it wasn't meant to be, as he was moments away from leaving the one company he'd dreamed of working for as a kid.

"With all due respect nobody cares about your accomplishments outside of the WWE. The only reason why we're burying you like this is because we want you to put our younger guys over." John replied, quickly brushing off Kaval's tirade like it was simply lint on his suit.

Kaval's eye began to twitch in anger as his blood was close to figuratively boiling at John's last statement. "Really?" He grated in outrage.

"Listen if you stay here long enough you'll be ready to claim championships." John explained, trying in vain to change Kaval's mind.

"And how long would that be?" He asked coldly. If John was going to promise him definite title reigns, he wanted solid answers.

John paused for a moment before answering, "I don't know but you won't find out if you leave." He replied, though he was reluctant and it could be seen in his voice.

"That's not soon enough for me John and you know it. I want out. I'm sorry, but jobbing like this is not going to help my career." Kaval answered sharply.

John sighed, "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked, though he knew he now was fighting a losing battle.

"I know I'll be leaving behind a few close friends, but yes, I'm sure." Kaval answered with finality shining in his voice.

"Alright," John said before reaching his hand out for Kaval to shake, "Best of luck in your future endeavors Brandon Silvestry." He said reciting the trademark line he along with WWE as a corporate entity used when a superstar or diva was released from their WWE contract.

Kaval nodded, shaking his hand. "Thanks." He said before he left the office. His WWE career was now merely a memory.

John sat back down in his seat and got out the proper paper work to make Kaval's release official, he could only wonder what the other employees were going to feel about Kaval's release as it was mainly out of the blue.

Later that day Michelle and Layla were in their private locker room, just relaxing before the show started, totally unaware of their NXT rookie's plight.

Kaval walked in, his gaze sad. _'How am I gonna break it to them? I love these girls...'_ Kaval thought, his heart figuratively aching for his NXT Pros.

Layla was the first to notice the bald superstar enter the room, "Kavalie!" she squealed before running to hug him, she's barely seen him since NXT due to Kaval going on his own as a singles wrestler.

"Kaval, what brings you here to a diva locker room?" Michelle asked with a warm smile.

"Hey girls..." Kaval sighed sadly, trying to think of a way to tell his dear friends the sad news.

"Kavalie, what's wrong?" Layla asked sweetly.

"I...I don't know how to tell you girls this...I love you both and it would break your hearts..." Kaval answered, his eyes filling with tears.

Michelle walked closer to him, "Kaval it can't be that bad," Michelle said, looking into his eyes, unaware of what Kaval's situation really was.

"It is Chelle...I don't know if I should tell you." Kaval answered tearfully.

Michelle held Kaval's hand, "You can tell us," Layla did the same.

The tears then freely flowed down Kaval's face. "I went to Laurinaitis and...asked for my release." He choked out between sobs.

Layla and Michelle's eyes widened and jaws dropped, "W-What?" Layla asked in disbelief.

"You heard me, its not official, but it will be. I'm no longer part of WWE." Kaval answered.

Michelle was not the kind of woman to cry but she could feel her eyes water at the sound of that, "Why are you leaving?"

"Because creative has nothing for me. And I didn't plan on jobbing once I won NXT. I'm so sorry girls..." Kaval sobbed.

Layla hugged Kaval tightly, "We're really gonna miss you," She said, her voice wavering with sorrow.

Meanwhile Michelle's sadness was getting replaced by anger, "So that means that all of the time we spent together from NXT to now has been just a waste."

"I'll miss you too Lay...I'll miss you." Kaval replied, wrapping his arms around her before looking at Michelle. "What do you mean Michelle?" He asked.

"All of the good times we had, watching you learn the WWE style. I'd rather leave to instead of getting buried and jobbing too everybody," Michelle said with some power in her voice, "I know you'll find somewhere else to wrestle but we'll still miss you."

"Yeah I will too...I love you girls." Kaval murmured.

"We love you too," Michelle said, smiling, hugging Kaval as a lone tear left her eye.

"Your more than just my mentors, your my best friends..." Kaval murmured.

"We know, we're gonna miss you," Layla said, tears leaving her eyes as well.

"Yeah I'll miss you too. We can still keep in touch though right?" Kaval asked.

"Sure we can." LayCool answered cohesively.

"This isn't goodbye...I'll be back someday. I promise." Kaval smiled. He knew somehow, some way he'd make it back to WWE.

"And we'll still be here waiting for you," Michelle said, smiling back at him.

Kaval gave them each soft kisses on the lips.

Michelle and Layla kissed Kaval back, just in case they'd never see him in the WWE again.

Kaval took a deep breath and walked out of the locker room and out of WWE...

Three months later after Kaval's release from the WWE on March 23 LayCool was in their locker rooms. They never stopped thinking about him even though they had to compete with rising diva teams over the months. The flawless girls were still there doing their thing.

Kaval smiled to himself. He couldn't wait to see the look on LayCool's faces when he came in. Smiling, he walked into their locker room, just as he had done 3 short months before when he told them of his release. He had pulled some strings with Triple H and got himself in a far better position than before.

Michelle and Layla had just finished putting their ring gear on, totally unaware that Kaval was in their locker room.

Kaval smirked, taking a step back before lunging at Layla, tackling her gently to the floor, a big grin on his face.

Layla squealed in surprise by the tackle before squealing in delight once she saw who tackled her. "**KAVALIE!**"

"That's right, I'm baaaaaack!" Kaval laughed happily.

"Oh my god we missed you so much!" Michelle grinned, "Are you back to stay...please say yes."

"You better believe it Chelle." Kaval grinned back.

Michelle jumped and smiled with glee, "Oh my god we have so much to tell you, a lot of things happened since you left." She giggled.

Kaval chuckled. "Go right ahead." He smiled.

Michelle took a deep breath, "Well we're still dominant as ever," Michelle said with pride as she patted her divas championship belt.

"Hey don't forget about me Chelle." Layla smirked, holding up her women's title.

Michelle smiled smugly and proudly at Layla before speaking, "And just in case your wondering Dolph Ziggler is still the Intercontinental champion," Michelle noted.

"All right, now's the perfect time for me to get revenge for Survivor Series, and I know the perfect place." Kaval smirked.

"What is it?" Both women asked in unison, eager to know their rookie's plans.

"Wrestlemania." Kaval grinned.

"The grandest stage of them all, what better time to prove you can come back better than ever," Michelle said with a confident smile.

"You got it." Kaval smiled, and just to surprise his mentors, removed his jacket to reveal their pink **'PROPERTY OF LAYCOOL**' t-shirt.

Michelle and Layla squealed with joy for a moment at the sight of Kaval, wearing the 'PROPERTY OF LAYCOOL' t-shirt. Michelle gained her cool demeanor again soon after, "I see you still have the shirt," She said with a smile, clearly delighted Kaval had kept it.

"Of course, I could never get rid of it. I love you both too much to ever do that." Kaval answered, smiling happily.

"Awwwwwwww," Layla cooed. "So do you have a match tonight?" Michelle asked.

"Nah just a promo." Kaval replied with a smile.

"Oh. Well your fans will get to see you back in the ring," Michelle said with a smile of her own.

"How about you? You have a match?" Kaval asked.

"I have a non-title match against Beth. Layla's gonna be in my corner," Michelle answered.

"Give her hell Chelle." Kaval grinned.

"I sure will," Michelle grinned back.

Kaval smiled, giving her a hug. "I'm so glad to be back. You don't know how happy I am to see you girls again."

"We can only imagine Kavalie, we can only imagine," Michelle said, hugging him back. Even Layla joined in the hug, sharing the love and unity they had together.

"You girls are so good to me. Even when I left WWE, you never stopped rooting and caring for me." Kaval smiled.

"And I can only hope you never leave again," Michelle said softly.

Dolph came out onto the stage with Vickie Guerrero by his side as "Perfection" blared through the arena.

The crowd booed him and Vickie loudly.

Once Dolph got in the ring his music stopped and he patted his Intercontinental Championship belt, "How great am I?"

"This guy has got to get over himself.." Booker commented.

"I'll tell you how great I am. I've held the Intercontinental Championship for 7 months which gives me one of the longest reigns of the Intercontinental title in years, I can out-wrestle and outperform anyone in the entire company, and I deliver day in and day out. In other words I'm just like my entrance theme, I am perfection," Dolph said, flashing a cool smile at the camera.

"That's right Booker he can deliver a show like no one...well except Miz can." Cole sneered.

"As a matter of fact I'm issuing an open challenge to any superstar who thinks that they can beat me for my Intercontinental Championship," Dolph said before turning his attention to the ramp, a few seconds passed but nobody came down…

'Exploding Helmets' hit as much to Dolph's shock, Kaval came out in one of his World Warrior t-shirts.

"What? What's Kaval doing out here, I thought was released from the WWE!" Cole said in shock, "Don't tell me he's out to challenge Dolph Ziggler."

The crowd roared in cheers as Booker laughed. "Looks like it Cole. I heard a lot about this kid, I think he'll be the future of the business one day." Booker replied, playing up to Kaval's Indies success.

Dolph and Vickie stepped back a bit as Kaval entered the ring, "Oh please don't tell me _you're _here to challenge me?" Dolph asked, not taking the World Warrior seriously at all.

"Would I have come out here if I wasn't?" Kaval smirked.

Dolph laughed, "Dude, take you, your ugly sleeveless jacket, and leave the ring or else I'll make you wish you didn't return to the WWE. You can't beat me, especially not for this," he posed with his Intercontinental championship belt around his waist.

Kaval smiled in response, giving Dolph a roundhouse kick as the fans popped loudly.

Vickie shrieked before kneeling down to comfort Dolph.

"That wasn't necessary at all. Kaval should've just came out here, accepted Dolph's challenge and just left. He didn't have to kick the man in the head!" Cole spoke.

"Does that answer your question? I'll see you at Wrestlemania, Ziggler." Kaval smirked as he left to a roar of cheers.

Michelle and Layla were walking through the halls after enjoying a successful win against Beth & Nattie.

Kaval headed backstage, a cool relaxed smile on his face after his promo with Dolph.

"Hey Kavalie, we saw what you did to Dolph out there," Michelle said with a smile after noticing him in the hallway.

"Oh, ya liked it huh?" He grinned.

"Especially the part where you kicked Dolph in the head," Michelle said with a little giggle, "He deserved it," Layla said with a smile.

"Yeah that felt good, real good." Kaval chuckled.

"So aside from letting the fans know you're back mind if we head back to the green room and watch the rest of the show?" Michelle asked.

"Good idea." Kaval smiled.

Michelle and Layla walked with Kaval side by side to the green room to watch the rest of the show.

Layla had a naughty twinkle in her eyes as she softly kissed Kaval.

Kaval was a little surprised but he kissed her back just as softly. Michelle just stood there and smirked at her teammates.

"Don't you wanna kiss him Chelle, he's so adorable!" Layla cooed.

Kaval blushed and Michelle couldn't help herself, giving Kaval a soft kiss on the lips as well.

Layla giggled, gazing at Kaval cutely.

"Y'know we don't have to head to the green room since we're done with our parts in the show," Kaval said, still blushing.

"Our adorable widdle rookie has a point Chelle." Layla giggled, stroking Kaval's chin.

"So do you ladies have a place in mind?" Kaval asked.

"I think we do, right Chelle?" Layla grinned.

"That's right," Michelle nodded, "How about the hotel?" she said with a little smile.

"Works for me Chelle."

Michelle smiled as she and Layla walked hand in hand with Kaval down the hall to the parking lot.

Layla gave them both cute looks.

"You're so cute Lay," Kaval smiled at her, Michelle smiled as well.

"Awww so are you Kavalie." Layla giggled.

Kaval couldn't help himself, he kissed Layla softly right in the middle of the hallway.

Layla smiled happily, kissing back.

Kaval broke the kiss slowly and smirked, "Lets save the rest for the hotel."

"Sure Kavalie, provided Chelle can get in on the fun." Layla smirked as well.

Michelle blushed. "I like the sound of that," Kaval purred before walking with his mentors to the limo. Then he opened the doors for them like a gentleman.

Layla happily got in first.

Michelle followed Layla in, Kaval was the last one in the limo as he sat right between the ladies.

Layla immediately started covering Kaval in kisses.

Michelle did the same too. Kaval had a happy smile on his face, "I'm the luckiest man in the world right now."

"Yep, cuz you'll be screwed by two.." Layla started before pausing so she and Michelle could deliver their trademark.

"**FLAWLESS GIRLS!**" Michelle and Layla said in unison. That only made Kaval smile even wider, "And I'll enjoy every second of it."

"And so will we. We're the greatest Divas in WWE history." Layla smiled smugly.

"And we have the gold and the glory to prove it," Michelle smiled just as smugly.

Kaval kissed Michelle before kissing Layla just as softly.

"Your all ours Kavalie." Layla cooed.

Michelle traced a finger up and down Kaval's chest before the car slowed down to a stop at the hotel.

"We're here." Layla said in sing-song.

"Yay," Kaval smirked as Michelle unlocked the doors.

Layla eagerly got out first.

Michelle followed her out, Kaval was last out of the limo.

Layla deciding to spoil Kaval picked him up bridal-style.

Kaval laughed in surprise as Layla carried him, "Awwwwwww," Michelle cooed, watching them.

Layla blushed.

Michelle signed them into the hotel before leading them to the elevator.

"Ready for some hot passion Kavalie?" Layla grinned.

"Oh yeah," Kaval grinned back as the girls entered the elevator.

Layla giggled. "Your such a naughty boy, isn't he Chelle?"

"Yes he is," Michelle giggled as well, walking closer to Kaval, who was smiling innocently.

"Naughty boys like him should be punished." She winked.

"Do you girls want to spank me or something?" Kaval asked, smirking a little.

Layla looked to her partner a playful sly expression on her face. "What do you think Chelle?"

"I really think we should spank our dear Kavalie," Michelle cooed, spanking Kaval's ass, causing him to jump a little.

"Does that bother you Kavalie?" Layla cooed back.

"No, it just surprised me," Kaval answered, "So I guess you won't mind if you get spanked again?" Michelle asked.

"Well do you mind?" Layla asked him cutely.

"No," Kaval answered as the elevator stopped.

Layla smirked, lightly spanking him.

Kaval let out a grunt of pleasure, his body shivering in arousal.

"Someone likes this." Layla giggled.

"No I don't." Kaval blushed, trying to stay innocent.

"Yes you do Kavalie. Tell him Chelle."

"Lay is right Kavalie, you do," Michelle purred, spanking Kaval, making him moan in pleasure again.

Layla smirked at his reaction, amused.

Kaval blushed as he entered the hotel room with his mentors.

"Ready for this Kavalie?" Layla cooed.

"Yeah," Kaval said with a little smile. "We'll make this a little easy on you. Should we give him 10 spanks or is that too light?" Michelle asked Lay.

"Yeah 10 is good Chelle." Layla grinned.

"Then lets do it," Michelle said as she and Layla sat down on the bed next to her, "Now come on Kavalie, get over here so we can spank you," the blonde girl coaxed. Kaval obeyed, lying across Layla and Michelle's lap, ready to be spanked with a smile on his face.

Layla lightly yet gently spanked him.

Kaval smiled as a soft moan left his mouth.

Michelle spanked him as well, though she was a little harder than her partner.

Kaval moaned a little louder.

"How's that feel Kavalie?" The girls cooed, rubbing his ass lovingly.

"Good," Kaval said with a sexy growl in his voice.

The girls grinned, liking his reaction as they spanked him again.

Kaval let out another moan of pleasure.

"That's it Kavalie." Layla cooed, spanking him once more, followed by Michelle.

"Yes," He grunted in pleasure.

Michelle smiled, spanking hard.

Kaval let out a short yell out of love.

"We love you." Layla giggled, spanking him as well.

"I love you too," Kaval moaned.

"We'll always love you." Michelle giggled, spanking again.

Kaval moaned again, smiling as he did so.

Michelle grinned, spanking him hard.

Kaval's butt cheeks were bright red now but he didn't care as a blissful sound left his mouth as he enjoyed being spanked by Michelle and Layla.

Layla spanked him again, though a bit more tenderly than Michelle had.

Kaval grunted in pleasure.

Michelle gave him one final spank, satisfied with herself.

Kaval's butt was totally red but he liked it, "Well that was fun."

"We're glad you enjoyed it Kavalie. We'll give you much more once you win at Wrestlemania." Layla grinned.

"And I can't wait," Kaval grinned back, getting off of his mentors laps.

Layla yawned cutely.

"Awwww," Michelle cooed, "Look who's sleepy. Lets go to bed."

"She's so cute, isn't she Chelle?" Kaval smiled.

"Very cute," Michelle said with a smile before getting into the bed first.

Layla joined her side and Kaval slipped in between them.

Michelle kissed Kaval's cheek, causing the bald superstar to blush.

Layla snuck in a kiss as well, giggling.

Kaval smiled, "I love you girls."

"We love you too Kavalie." They cooed.

The two ladies cuddled with Kaval before the three of them drifted peacefully off to sleep.

"The following match goes for one-fall for the Intercontinental Championship!" Tony announced to a swell of cheers, "Introducing first, from Brooklyn, New York, at 5 foot 8 and 174 pounds, accompanied by LayCool, Kaval!"

Kaval despite being on the grandest stage of them all, stayed calm and relaxed as he took the long stroll to the ring, waving to the fans, and giving handtouches.

"And his opponent, from Hollywood, Florida. At 6 foot 0 and 213 lbs. Accompanied by Vickie Guerrero, Dolph Ziggler!" Tony announced.

The crowd erupted in boos as Dolph flaunted his belt, fully behind Kaval.

Kaval stared at Dolph as he stretched in the ring, focused firmly on the match.

LayCool despite their partial association to Vickie, couldn't help but roll their eyes at her.

Kaval calmly locked up with Dolph.

Dolph held his grip firmly, not wanting to get overpowered since he was the bigger of the 2 men.

"I see Kaval's trying to grapple with Dolph Ziggler. I hope Kaval doesn't think that the Intercontinental Champion can't wrestle. Everyone knows he can break this lockup," Cole noted.

"Cole would you shut up?" King grumbled. Kaval despite the size disadvantage kept his grip strong as well.

Dolph broke the grip and went behind Kaval, locking his arms around his waist.

Kaval instinctively elbowed him.

Dolph let go of his grip and Vickie didn't miss a beat by getting on ringside, talking trash to Kaval.

Kaval turned to her for a moment frowning.

"Who do you think you are? You have the nerve to hurt my client? There's no way you can win this match so just give up!" Vickie shrieked.

"Yeah we'll see about that, she-beast." Kaval smirked.

Dolph took advantage of this moment and kicked Kaval between the legs hard.

Kaval groaned, and slumped to the mat.

Dolph quickly covered Kaval for the pin.

Kaval kicked out just after 1.

Dolph grunted before getting up and stomping Kaval in the chest a couple of times.

Kaval groaned quietly.

Dolph stopped at a count of four just to start stomping Kaval again

LayCool immediately got on the apron, shouting at Dolph.

"Stop attacking our Kavalie, that's not fair at all!" LayCool shouted cohesively.

"Shut up skanks!" Dolph growled, stopping his torture of Kaval just to reply to LayCool

Kaval, spurred on by his mentors, popped to his feet, and quickly rolled up Dolph.

Dolph kicked out at 2

Kaval leaned back against the turnbuckle, planning his next move.

Dolph got back to his feet, "You haven't won yet!" he yelled, walking hard to Kaval and attempting an elbow to his face.

Kaval blocked, hitting an enziguri.

Dolph was floored by the enziguri, knocking him on his fours.

Kaval then went to the top, setting up for the Warrior's Way as the crowd roared in anticipation.

Dolph was lying down on his back, giving Kaval a wide opening.

Kaval grinned as he went for the diving double foot stomp.

Dolph rolled out of the way, dodging the move.

Kaval landed on his back, screaming in a bit of pain.

Dolph smirked, taking advantage of the moment by forcefully yanking Kaval up by his arm to his feet, and attempting a snap suplex just to attack the back even more.

Kaval took it, groaning in pain.

"How good am I?" Dolph taunted before attempting an elbow drop.

Kaval rolled out of the way.

Dolph went down with a thud, cringing in pain.

LayCool smirked, sensing their dear rookie was closing in on the precious title.

Dolph slowly got up to his feet, stalking Kaval quickly before attempting his sleeper hold.

Kaval squirmed in the hold, trying to slip out of it, but finding little success.

Vickie was cheering and Dolph was grinning, he could feel that the end was near as Kaval was starting to fade.

Kaval managed to draw on his reserve strength and slipped out of the hold.

Dolph was surprised by how Kaval was able to slip out but he had confidence by staying in Kavals face.

Kaval gave him a solid shove toward the ropes.

Dolph was pushed back closer to the ropes.

As he rebounded off the ropes, Kaval met him with a perfect roundhouse kick.

Dolph collapsed in a heap as the crowd popped with applause.

Kaval went for the cover, grinning as he held up his free hand to count the pin along with his mentors.

"1...2...3..." referee Ralph Jonsen counted before Kaval's music played.

Kaval jumped up letting out a joyful scream.

LayCool came in and celebrated as Vickie screamed to the top of her lungs in anger, "And your winner of the match and the **NEW** Intercontinental Champion, Kaval!" Tony announced.

Kaval raised his new belt in the air triumphantly as his mentors beamed at him.

"This is a travesty, a fluke to end all flukes, this can't be!..." Cole stated before being cut off in mid-sentence.

Before Cole could say anything else, King leaned over and hit him in the jaw with a KO hook of his own.

Cole was knocked out cold as the fans cheered even louder.

King smiled, proud of himself as he watched Kaval celebrate a hard-earned title victory for a few minutes before the new champ and his mentors headed backstage after giving the fans frequent hand touches and posing with his new title with them.

Kaval was walking down the hall, shaking hands of a few superstars and tech workers with LayCool by his side.

"You were so wonderful out there Kavalie!" Layla giggled.

"Thanks," Kaval said with a smile on his face, "You deserve to wear that championship," Michelle complimented.

"Yeah it looks perfect on you." Layla smiled.

"Just like you girls are perfect for me," Kaval complimented.

They giggled and blushed.

"Lets head back to the hotel." Kaval said.

"You read our mind." They purred.

Kaval smirked as he wrapped his arms around the waists of the two divas and walked with them to the parking lot.

They smiled cutely.

Kaval opened the limo door first so Layla and Michelle could get in.

They giggled at his gentlemanly action as they got in.

Kaval got in last, sitting right in the middle of them.

The girls immediately started kissing him.

Kaval eagerly kissed them back, taking turns between Michelle's lips and Layla's.

They giggled.

"I'm the happiest, luckiest, man in the world," Kaval said after a happy sigh.

"Awwww...that's so sweet." Layla cooed

"That's our Kavalie. Tough, cute, and sweet," Michelle purred, kissing Kaval softly.

"Yes he is." Layla giggled.

Kaval kissed Layla softly this time.

Layla wrapped her arms around the small superstar, kissing him deeper.

Kaval moaned softly within the kiss.

Michelle smiled as she watched them kiss.

Kaval roamed his hands up and down Layla's sides while he kissed her.

Layla moaned softly.

The limo slowed to a stop as they finally arrived to the hotel.

"Finally, we're here." Layla grinned.

"What are we waiting for?" Michelle purred, sucking on Kaval's earlobe for a moment, just to get his attention.

Kaval chuckled. "Your eager huh?"

"Very eager," Michelle purred, putting a hand up Kaval's shirt to touch his abs.

Kaval shivered a little in pleasure from the contact.

Michelle kissed him softly on the lips before leaving the limo with Layla.

Kaval followed them happily.

The three checked into the hotel and got into the elevator soon after.

Kaval smiled as he watched his mentors share a kiss with each other.

Michelle let out a light moan within the kiss.

Layla moaned as well before the elevator opened for their stop.

"Lets go," Michelle purred, rubbing Layla's butt.

Kaval and Layla nodded, following Michelle out.

Michelle led her teammates to their hotel room.

Kaval looked around the room in awe of its size.

"Wow this is what I call a hotel room," Michelle said as she sat right down on the bed.

"Your damn right." Kaval agreed.

Michelle had a twinkle in her eye before grabbing Kaval by his hands and pulling him down to the bed, "Now where were we?"

"I don't know." Kaval answered innocently.

Layla and Michelle laid next to him, kissing and nibbling his neck.

Kaval moaned softly.

The ladies' hands moved up and down Kaval's abs while kissing him softly.

Kaval moaned louder.

Michelle and Layla giggled before blazing a trail of kisses from Kaval's neck to his chest.

"I love you girls." Kaval moaned.

"We love you too Kavalie," the girls cooed. Layla started moving even lower, her lips touching the tip of Kaval's rod.

Kaval moaned louder.

Michelle grinned, "Do you like that Kavalie?" she asked as Layla sucked deeper.

"Yesss I like it very much." Kaval moaned.

Michelle licked Kaval's lips before kissing him deeply while Layla sucked his cock rhythmically.

He let out a pleasured scream.

Michelle affectionately stroked Layla's hair as she sucked Kaval steadily, impressed with her partner.

"Oh damn it this feels good." Kaval moaned.

Layla sucked his cock right down to the base while Michelle licked Kaval's balls.

Kaval let out another scream of pleasure.

Layla and Michelle savored their motions, wanting to give Kaval as much pleasure as possible.

"I've never felt this good in my life." Kaval moaned.

Michelle and Layla sucked deeper and faster, refusing to stop until they made Kaval come.

Kaval screamed in pleasure as he came.

Michelle and Layla licked Kaval clean, "Did you like that Kavalie?" Layla asked.

"Hell yeah I did." He grinned.

Layla and Michelle crawled back up the bed a little, taking this time to kiss Kaval.

"I love you." Kaval murmured.

"We love you too." They purred cohesively.

Kaval cuddled into their touch. He was so in love with them.

Michelle and Layla cuddled close to Kaval embracing him as they drifted off to slumber to end a happy, fulfilling night, his horrible first run with WWE now merely a bad memory…

The End!


End file.
